policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon World
' The Pokémon world' (Japanese: ポケモンの世界 Pokémon world) is the main and 4th planet for the Pokémon franchise and the solar system Solgaleo, brother of Earth I and our solar system's Igneous-008, which is the planet and the solar system where we live, set in the Pokémon universe, that collided with ours, giving rise to the ultra-gigantic and infinite universe of Police Jesus. It bears some striking similarities with the real world, certainly deriving inspiration from it, but many factors set it apart as a different place from our own world. The world of Pokémon is based on Japanese culture but various other cultures are also added and mixed. Stages This planet of our galaxy, the Milky Way, had stages like the country of Russia on earth, here are the 6 stages of the planet. First stage: Pokémon World (4000 million years ago) This stage was the first stage of the planet, it began in the formation of the planet 4000 million years ago and ended when the Grand Duchy of the Pokémon World was formed during the 14th century. Second stage: Grand Duchy of the Pokémon World (1386-1684) This stage was the second stage of the planet, it began in 1386, it was a monarchy that spread over almost the entire planet, it was governed by Monsignor Giovanni I, an ancestor of Giovanni who formed Team Rocket during the 14th century, completed in the 17th century when the Tsardom of the Pokémon World spread all over the planet Third stage: Tsardom of the Pokémon (1684-1843) this stage was the third stage of the planet, it began in 1684, it was a place where tsarism existed not only on earth but in the pokémon world, governed by Monsignor Giovanni II, successor of Monsignor Giovanni I and governor of this stage of the planet, finished when the Pokémon Empire was formed during the 19th century. Fourth Stage: Pokémon Empire (1843-2017) this stage was the fourth stage of the planet, started in 1843, as an empire that extended almost the entire planet, was governed by the last Monsignor Giovanni, called Monsignor Giovanni III, whose successor would be Giovanni when his empire ended in 2017, when the Rainbow Union of Soviet Socialist Republic or RUSSR was formed in the 21st century. Fifth stage: Rainbow Union of Soviet Socialist Republic (2017-2091) This stage was the fifth stage of the planet, beginning in 2017, led by Giovanni and the leaders of each villain team in each region such as Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lyssandre, Faba and the next generations of Pokémon. In the year 2042, the Second Cold War begins, where the Pokémon World was at war against Planet Earth, it was the first interstellar war in the history of the universe. in 2091, it disappeared to form the Pokémon World's Federation in 2092, the following year after that year. Sixth Stage: Pokémon World's Federation this will be the sixth and future stage of the planet, it was formed when the RUSSR disappears in 2091, it will start from the year 2092. History Timeline Collision of his universe with ours about 4000 million years ago, our system was being born and we did not know that there was a solar system on the other side of our galaxy, the Milky Way, when the solar system was about to be born, other universe different from ours collided with ours , starting the Ultra-Gigantic and Infinite Universe. a day before our planet, the earth, had life, our beloved galactic planetary brother was being born with his brothers the planets of his solar system '' Solgaleo , his moon called '' Lunala '' and his solar star called Solgaleo . his solar system would be our brother on the other side of the galaxy, for the next 4 billion years until we invent interstellar travel for the future of humanity. Prehistory This information is based primarily on the study of Fossils and other archaeological remains. Some of this information is also based on scientific research. '''Millions of years before Generation I:' *The earliest known prehistoric Pokémon existed at this time. It is possible that the Mew population may have decreased at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. The first humans also appeared around this time. *Anorith is stated to have existed in primordial seas, with its eight legs at some point developing into its known eight wings. *300 million years ago: An ancient version of Genesect was born. Kabuto and Kabutops lived in the sea. **Team Plasma later used Genesect's DNA to create an infinitely stronger version of it with cybernetic technology. *An unspecified hundreds of millions of years ago: Carbink begins its undisturbed underground sleep after its birth. It was born from deep underground temperatures and pressures. *100 million years ago: Species such as Aerodactyl, Lileep, Cranidos, Shieldon, Tirtouga, Archen, Tyrantrum and Amaura were supposedly widespread. They all ultimately went extinct, but not before Archen gave rise to bird Pokémon and Tirtouga gave rise to turtle Pokémon. **A fossil is found millions of years later in Hoenn and revived scientifically by the Devon Corporation. **Shellder is known to be the prey of Omastar. **Carracosta and Archeops preyed on Omanyte. Only Carracosta is known to have eaten Omastar. *Relicanth is said to have remained unchanged in over 100 million years. *20,000 years ago the first Claydol was brought to life from a clay doll. *10,000 years ago: During the last Ice Age, the Mamoswine population flourished, then decreased when the Ice Age ended. *At some point in the distant past, the Magikarp population mutates due to unknown reasons and becomes weaker. *At some point after the Iron Age, Regigigas is sealed away in the Snowpoint Temple, and Regirock, Regice and Registeel are sealed away at various points across the Hoenn region after years of human worship. 3000 years before Generation V: *The Relic items are created. 3000 years before Generation VI: * The Kalos war occurred, the ultimate weapon was created underneath Geosenge Town, and AZ was given eternal life. This sets a chain of events into motion that leads to the discovery of Mega Evolution. 2500 years before Generation V: *The Relic Castle is built. **The Dragonspiral Tower is known as Unova's oldest structure, though its age is unstated. 2000 years before Generation V: *Conkeldurr is said to have taught humans how to make concrete using centrifugal force. 2000 years before Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: *Hoenn is plagued by meteor showers. A meteor turns the homeplace of the Draconid people into Meteor Falls. *The world overflowed with natural energy which Groudon and Kyogre, in their primal forms, fought over. They ravaged the earth and were only calmed by Rayquazaafter the Draconid people summoned it using a wish on a meteor at Meteor Falls. The people of Hoenn begin to revere Rayquaza as a savior. 1500 years before Generation I: *The earliest known system for writing is developed and used at the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Ruins, and Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists are currently unsure whether the nearly identical Unown preceded or succeeded the writing system, but it is assumed they share some sort of connection. *The Farfetch'd population decreases due to overhunting. 1000 years before Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: *A thousand years after the events at Meteor Falls, a meteor struck Hoenn, creating Sootopolis City. Groudon and Kyogre reawakened to fight over the wellspring of primal energy which came from it. The people of Hoenn wished on Rayquaza to save them, and using the meteor, Rayquaza performed the world's first Mega Evolution and calmed the two. Sky Pillar was built in Rayquaza's honour, and the Draconid people promised to pass down the prophecy that in 1000 years the meteor would return - causing the events of the Delta Episode. 800 years before X and Y: *Xerneas released life energy throughout the Kalos region and fled to a forest, where it went to sleep in the form of a tree. *Yveltal absorbed life energy throughout the Kalos region and fled to the mountains, where it went to sleep in the form of a cocoon. Recent history This information is based on historic records. Hundreds of years before Generation I: *The legends of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs's past. Hundreds of years before Generation II: *The Sinjoh Ruins were built by two groups of people, from Sinnoh and Johto's Ruins of Alph. The site's architecture expresses a fusion of the two group's ideas and mythology. c. 700 years before Generation I: *Bell Tower and Brass Tower are constructed in Ecruteak City, and Lugia and Ho-Oh perch at their tops. c. 500 years before Generation I: *The first Spiritomb is sealed in the Hallowed Tower for its unforgivable misdeeds. *The Cianwood City Pharmacy is built. *The guardian deities fought against Solgaleo and Lunala. *Magearna is created by a scientist who used the life energy of other Pokémon to create its Soul-Heart, and is presented to a king's daughter. c. 400 years before Generation I: *Azalea Town in Johto is struck by a long-term drought. After bringing the rain back once again by yawning, Slowpoke gains an honorable position in that town. *The Pokémon move Toxic is invented by a ninja. c. 300 years before X and Y: *Parfum Palace was built. c. 200 years before Generation V: *Village Bridge is constructed by a man and his Gurdurr after the river flooded the area. *The island that would become Liberty Garden was bought by an ultra-rich family and Victini was hidden in a backroom. c. 150 years before Generation I: *Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokémon inside. Lugia flees to the Whirl Islands while Ho-Oh resurrects the three as the Legendary beasts and flies off in search of a pure-hearted Trainer. *The first Pokémon League competitions take place. c. 100 years before Generation V: *The warehouses of Nacrene City are constructed. *Klink begin to appear in Chargestone Cave. *Roggenrola is discovered in an earthquake fissure. 1925 *Modern Poké Balls are developed from the research of Professor Westwood of Celadon University. c. 50 years before Generation V: *Elgyem is seen for the first time when it appeared from far in the desert. c. 40 years before Generation III: *Lunatone is seen for the first time in a crater. Several decades before Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: *Sea Mauville is decommissioned after the closure of New Mauville. 1969: *First humans land on the Moon. 12 years before Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: *Brendan is born. *May is born. 11 years before Generation I: *Red is born. *Green is born. *The Litleonid meteor shower passes by Hoenn for the last time prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *TV Mauville is founded. 10 years before Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: *Wally is born. *Pokémon Centers in Hoenn are remodeled, removing the second floor and the Pokémon Cable Club. 20 years before Sun and Moon: *The first Pokémon created by scientific engineering, Porygon, is created. Less than 10 years before Generation I: *The ferry S.S. Tidal is constructed. *Rotom inhabits an abandoned mansion in Sinnoh. Contemporary history From the Pokémon games: Some years prior to Generation I: *A team of scientists discover a new Pokémon (at the time) deep in a jungle in Guyana, South America on July 5. They name the Pokémon Mew on July 10. Mewtwo, a clone of Mew, is born on February 6. Mewtwo escapes from and destroys Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Mansion on September 1 and then goes to Cerulean Cave. *Sabrina's Gym is declared the official Gym of Saffron City after a Pokémon battle between Sabrina and the leader of the Fighting Dojo. *Giratina returns to the Pokémon world. *The Battle Resort opens in Hoenn. *Goldenrod Radio Tower is torn down due to being old and creaky. During the process, the Radio Tower Director comes across the Clear Bell, which he keeps for the time being. A new Goldenrod Radio Tower is built in its place. *Construction of the Royal Unova begins. One year prior to Generation I: *Professor Rowan goes to Kanto to research the myths of the region. Generation I/III/ORAS:''' *The events of Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: **Red leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. After getting the eight Badges of Kanto, and defeating Team Rocket along the way, he then challenges Kanto's Elite Four and its current Champion, none other than Blue himself. After defeating Blue, Red becomes theChampion, then ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate Team Rocket and help Celio to connect his Pokémon Network Center to the Hoenn region. **Brendan/May leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn region from Johto by saving the local Pokémon Professor from an attacking wild Pokémon. At first, there is a deep-seated rivalry with Professor Birch's daughter/son, however, later on, the rivalry is with Wally instead. After defeating Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders and calming Groudon or Kyogre, released from their banishment by Team Magma and Team Aqua, respectively, he/she challenges and defeats Hoenn's Elite Four and current Champion, becoming the Champion him/herself, much to the astonishment of Birch's child. He/she then saves the world from an incoming meteorite during the Delta Episode. '''Between Generation I/III/ORAS' and Generation II/IV:' *The events of Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon Ranger occur. *Eruption of the volcano on Cinnabar Island causes destruction of the island's settlement, except for the Pokémon Center. As a result, Blaine, the Cinnabar GymLeader, relocates the gym to the nearby Seafoam Islands. *Blue takes the position of Gym Leader in the now empty Viridian Gym, succeeding the former Team Rocket leader Giovanni. *Red retreats to Mt. Silver, training day and night, leaving Lance to act as Champion, while Lorelei returns to her home in Four Island, and Agatha retires from her position as a member of the Kanto Elite Four. This leaves three vacancies on the roster for Elite Four. **Two of these vacancies are filled by Karen and Will. The other is filled by Koga, who abdicates his position as Fuchsia City Gym Leader to his daughter, Janine. *Anabel enters an Ultra Wormhole and is found by Nanu and Looker in Alola. *Extensive research confirms the existence of Steel and Dark types in the region of Kanto. *Baoba leaves Kanto when his Safari Zone is closed and begins planning to open a new Safari Zone in Johto, as a replacement. *The Pokémon Tower is converted into a Radio Tower. *A Pal Park is opened in place of the Kanto Safari Zone. *Groudon and Kyogre retreat to the region of Fiore to rest after their battle. *Giratina returns to the Distortion World. *A new Battle Frontier is built in Sinnoh and Johto. *Professor Rowan returns to Sinnoh after four years. Three years after Generation I/Generation III/ORAS' (Generation II/Generation IV):' *The events of Gold, Silver, Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: **Ethan/Kris/Lyra leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his/her starter Pokémon on the way. A red-haired boy steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him/her as Ethan/Kris/Lyra's journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many Gyarados, including a red one, at the Lake of Rage as they proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni, their former leader. They are defeated, and the new leader vows to never again re-form Team Rocket, and Ethan/Kris/Lyra continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. After defeating the Elite Four and their Champion, Lance, Ethan/Kris/Lyra then heads to the Kanto region to challenge its eight Gyms, which have changed from three years prior. After gaining all eight of their Badges, for a total of sixteen, Professor Oak declares him/her ready to travel to Mt. Silver, where he/she meets and challenges Red. **Lucas/Dawn and Barry leave Twinleaf Town in an attempt to see a Pokémon like the recently reported red Gyarados in the nearest of Sinnoh's lakes, Lake Verity. After being attacked by a wild Starly at the lake, and using one of Professor Rowan's Pokémon to fend off the attacker, their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas/Dawn and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight Gyms to gain the Badges necessary to challenge the Pokémon League. Along the way, however, Lucas/Dawn is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of theLegendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Defeating the team and calming Dialga/Palkia/Giratina, Lucas/Dawn challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion,Cynthia, and becomes Champion him/herself. *Hayley, a friend of Bebe, opens up a Pokémon Ranch. Approximately two years after Generation II/Generation IV: *Cipher and Team Snagem return to the Orre region, and create XD001, a supposedly unpurifiable Shadow Pokémon, but their plans are thwarted by Michael. Meanwhile, Dr. Kaminko and Chobin invent Robo Groudon and Robo Kyogre, and Professor Krane invents the Purify Chamber, where Shadow Pokémon can be purified more easily. Between Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and Generation V: *Construction of the Royal Unova is completed. Between Generation II/IV and Generation V: *The Team Rocket Grunt who stole the Machine Part in Kanto returns to Unova, intending to reform Team Rocket there despite its second defeat, as he previously stated. He later falls in love and has a son, moving to Icirrus City. *Caitlin leaves the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier and returns to Unova, becoming an Elite Four member. *Team Plasma member, Scientist Dudley; creates Genesect in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence by altering an ancient insect Pokémon with cybernetic upgrades. *Team Plasma steals Hugh's sister's Purrloin, and Hugh swears to one day get it back. At least three years after Generation II/Generation IV (Generation V): *The events of Black and White: **Hilbert/Hilda along with their friends Cheren and Bianca receive their very first Pokémon in the bedroom of Hilbert/Hilda's house in Nuvema Town from Professor Juniper. The three decide to leave Nuvema Town and go on a journey across their region of Unova, with Cheren wanting to learn as much about every kind of Pokémon possible and Bianca going against the wishes of her dad. Upon arriving in Accumula Town they encounter the nefarious Team Plasma who announce their plans for Pokémon liberation to separate Pokémon from humans. Hilbert/Hilda then battle Team Plasma's leader, a mysterious man known only as N who claims Pokémon are his friends. Hilbert/Hilda make a journey across the land of Unova challenging all eight Gyms and earning all eight Badges. After earning the eighth Badge, they travel to the Pokémon League where they defeat the Elite Four. Upon defeating the Elite Four, they discover that N has already defeated the Champion Alder and promptly summons his castle, destroying the Pokémon League Castle. Ghetsis, one of the members of the Seven Sages reveals that he had the plan to separate people and Pokémon so that he could be the only person in the whole world with Pokémon. After defeating N and Ghetsis withReshiram/Zekrom N becomes sorry for all his wrongdoing and flies off to distant lands on his dragon of legend. Hilbert/Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca continue their journey in Unova and get recruited by an undercover officer codenamed Looker to discover and arrest the remaining six of the Seven Sages. After the arrest of all six, Hilbert/Hilda returns to the Pokémon League, re-defeats the Elite Four, then challenges and defeats Alder, becoming Champion of Unova. Between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2/X and Y: *Hilbert/Hilda leaves Unova with his/her Dragon to look for N. *Bianca officially becomes Professor Juniper's assistant. *The Pokémon distribution of Unova changes drastically. *Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, and Brycen retire as Gym Leaders to train. *Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon become Gym Leaders. *Alder retires as the Champion, and Iris takes his place. *Five of the Seven Sages leave Team Plasma, and Ghetsis and Zinzolin form a new Team Plasma solely dedicated to conquering Unova. *A landslide seals off Route 10 and a majority of Victory Road, forcing another Victory Road to be built. Another landslide seals off Challenger's Cave. *Significant construction occurs in Unova: **The Cold Storage in the south of Driftveil City is replaced by the Pokémon World Tournament. **A section of the mountain near Undella Town is constructed into a new town called Lentimas Town **The Riches house in Undella Town is demolished, with new villas built in the town. **The Marine Tube is built between Undella Town and Humilau City, connecting the two. **The Castelia Sewers are made accessible on Thumb Pier, which lead to Castelia's park, or when flooded, to Castelia's back alley. *Calem/Serena moves to Vaniville Town in Kalos with their mother. Two years after Black and White (Generation VI): *The events of Black 2 and White 2 and X and Y: **Nate/Rosa receives his/her first Pokémon from Bianca in his/her hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's Purrloin from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After earning their seventh badge from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate/Rosa and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a Liepard, Hugh tells Nate/Rosa to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate/Rosa alive with Kyurem's Glaciate, N flies in on Reshiram/Zekrom, saving him/her. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn Reshiram/Zekrom back into an orb, then uses the DNA Splicers to turn Kyurem into Black/White Kyurem. Nate/Rosa knocks out Kyurem, causing the two Dragon Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate/Rosa proceed to the Pokémon League. Heeding his words, Nate/Rosa ascend Victory Road, defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new Champion, Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks the player for helping her big brother, and tells Nate/Rosa that she has been dreaming of a Zoroark calling Nate/Rosa's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate/Rosa returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads him/her to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Reshiram/Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragon and releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate/Rosa. Nate/Rosa climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces Reshiram/Zekromagain, this time, in an attempt to capture it. **Calem/Serena leave his/her home in Vaniville Town meeting Shauna and Serena/Calem who invite them to join them for a meeting in Aquacorde Town. Calem, Serena and Shauna receive their first Pokémon from Tierno and a Pokédex from Trevor on behalf of Professor Sycamore. After delivering a letter to his/her Mom from Professor Sycamore, they head on an adventure traveling across Kalos challenging eight Gyms in order to earn eight Badges to then challenge the Pokémon League. Along their journey they come into contact with Team Flare, an organization whose goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money. They try to do this by stealing fossils from Glittering Cave, siphoning electricity from the Kalos Power Plant, stealing the Pokéballs from the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City, and attempting to agitate and capture an Abomasnow. Calem/Serena also encounters a mysterious giant called AZ on several occasions, first being on Kalos Route 13. After earning their seventh badge from Olympia, Calem/Serena are contacted by Lysandre, a man introduced by Professor Sycamore, who reveals himself to be the leader of Team Flare and his intention to use the ultimate weapon to eliminate all life in the world. Calem/Serena battle Lysandre first in Lysandre Labs and again in the Team Flare Secret HQ, before making their way down to the basement where they find XerneasX/YveltalY and battle them, before battling against Lysandre once more. Even though Lysandre is defeated, and Calem/Serena and their friends reason with him, he still fires the ultimate weapon. The blast the weapon emits destroys it and buries Lysandre and the HQ, ultimately disbanding Team Flare. Calem/Serena then heads to the Pokémon League where he/she defeats the Elite Four, becoming Champion of Kalos. After becoming Champion, Looker contacts Calem/Serena to help him fight crime in Lumiose City. Between Black 2 and White 2/X and Y and Generation VII: *Gladion flees Aether Paradise with a Type: Null. *Sina and Dexio are sent to Alola by Professor Sycamore to follow Zygarde. *Red and Blue come to Alola to act as the bosses of the Battle Tree. *Grimsley and Colress come to Alola. *Lillie flees Aether Paradise with a Cosmog, nicknamed Nebby. Two years after Black 2 and White 2/X and Y (Generation VII): *The events of Sun and Moon: **Elio/Selene leaves his/her home on Route 1 on a Pokémon journey three months after moving to the Alola region from Kanto. He/she receives his/her starter Pokémon from Hala and meets Lillie and Hau. Elio/Selene receives a Z-Ring at the festival inaugurating his/her island challenge, consisting of seven trials and four grand trials in order to become the island challenge champion. Along his/her journey, he/she encounters a group called Team Skull, whose members are misfits who failed the island challenge and aim to cause trouble, as well as another group called the Aether Foundation, whose goal is to cure hurt Pokémon. After defeating the leader of Team Skull, Guzma, at the Shady House, Elio/Selene travel to Aether Paradise, where he/she battles Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. Lusamine opens Ultra Wormholes across Alola and enters one with Guzma. Elio/Selene and Lillie evolve Nebby into SolgaleoS/LunalaM at theAltar of the SunneS/Altar of the MooneM and travel into Ultra Space, where Elio/Selene battles Lusamine again and bring her and Guzma back to Alola. Elio/Selene catches Solgaleo'S'/Lunala'M' after Lillie tells it that she isn't a Trainer. Elio/Selene climbs Mount Lanakila to its summit, the newly opened Pokémon League, where he/she defeats the Elite Four, becoming the first Champion of Alola. A festival is held in Iki Town, and Lillie brings Elio/Selene to the Ruins of Conflict to battle Tapu Koko. The next day, Lillie leaves for Kanto to help her mother. The International Police contact Elio/Selene to investigate and catch the Ultra Beasts unleashed across Alola. Culture Culturally, the many depictions of the world all reflect a popular fascination with Pokémon and their interactions with humans, including catching them, training them, battling them, raising them, keeping them as pets, studying them, and utilizing their varied skills. Several myths discuss the relationship between humans and Pokémon as a very close one, and one folktale even says that there was a time when humans and Pokémon were considered one and the same. The history of the Pokémon world is notably different from the real world, and seems to be dictated primarily between the interactions between humans and Pokémon. There does not seem to be a major world religion, but some believe in the ancient myths based around Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, so it is plausible that the population believes in Pokémon as their religion. Backing this up, most people are generally kind and respect Pokémon. Shinto shrines and crosses have both been seen. In Hearthome City, the Foreign Building appears to be a Christian church. Also, in the Pokémon anime, Brockmade reference to the story of Noah featured in the Old Testament of the Bible in Pokémon Shipwreck. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Wanda and Riley had a Christian-like wedding in Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II. However, there exist many individuals that wish to harness Pokémon for their own nefarious deeds. Some of these people are simply do so for material gain while others hold misguided ideals to help the world. In addition, war is not unknown to the Pokémon world, Lt. Surge having fought in at least one. Firearms and other weaponsexist, but are not used as often as Pokémon are. Pokémon Pokémon are living creatures that inhabit the Pokémon world, living alongside, and usually helping, humans. Pokémon have been seen within this world as being both supplements and replacements for animals and plants that exist within the real world. Most people respect Pokémon and treat them kindly, yet there exist people who take advantage of them and exploit their abilities for their own gain. Pokémon have feelings and can also understand the human language to some extent. Recreations of natural ecosystems are done with Pokémon. While some Pokémon have abilities that are normal or only slightly distorted from reality, many more Pokémon have abilities that are completely original and have no counterparts within the real world. Other Pokémon are based on legends that exist in our world such as Ho-Oh being based on a phoenix. Evolution In a Sinnoh myth, it is said that Pokémon and people were originally the same species. Over time, some of these creatures split apart from the rest and became humans. This theory has been explored many times throughout the Pokémon world, but not proven. Mew is said to be the ancestor of all life: it evolved into the other Pokémon. The first human recording was during the Stone Age, millions of years before the modern era. Biological taxonomies of cellular and genetic structure have revealed that Pokémon are all actually a single species of life form and that the individual differences between each creature are actually subspecies. This can also explain why Pokémon can variously interbreed with each other. This explores the myth of evolution in the Pokémon world and makes a reference to evolution of animals and humans in the real world. In modern times, Pokémon commonly undergo a process called evolution. During the course of a Pokémon's development, under certain circumstances specific to that Pokémon's subspecies, it may become a different Pokémon. This change is not merely physical, however, as Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage have different and usually more powerful base stats than their predecessors, may have different moves that can be learned, and sometimes change theirtypes, though the primary type is usually preserved. Most Pokémon will undergo this process. Evolution in Pokémon, for most subspecies, is more akin to metamorphosis than to actual evolution. The Pokémon whose evolution is closest to the real-world definition of evolution is Burmy, who takes on a different appearance depending on the environment. Reproduction Nearly every Pokémon undergoes some form of reproduction. Fully developed, or Pokémon that passed their baby form can breed with Pokémon of the same Egg Group. Pokémon that have no genders can only breed with Ditto; baby Pokémon and Legendary and Mythical Pokémon cannot breed at all, with the exception ofManaphy and Phione. Like the majority of real animals, most Pokémon have genders which can sometimes be determined by markings and gender-differences. Usually, a Trainer's Pokémon will breed in a Pokémon Day Care. It is unknown how a Pokémon reproduces, as no one has seen a Pokémon reproduce. Based on this, it is safe to assume that they only reproduce when left alone. All Pokémon able to breed lay Eggs. Though nobody has actually seen a Pokémon lay an Egg, they apparently appear by the Pokémon. Pokémon usually lay one Egg at a time, sometimes, in unusual occasions, lay various Eggs at a time. Pokémon Eggs are similar to birds' Eggs, as they have a hard outer shell that protects the growing, undeveloped Pokémon inside. An Egg's shell usually has a pattern reflecting the appearance of the Pokémon inside making each Pokémon Egg unique from one another. Pokémon, like animals, are rather protective of their Eggs. They sometimes nest them, but usually, keep them close to themselves. The growing Pokémon incubates inside its Egg until the time comes for the Pokémon to hatch. The time it takes for a Pokémon to hatch varies from each Pokémon species and the type of Egg. However, placing an Egg into a PC will halt the incubation process. Some Pokémon species have a baby form when they hatch from their Eggs. Once in their adult stages, these Pokémon are able to reproduce and continue the cycle of reproduction. Most baby Pokémon can only hatch as a baby Pokémon. However, there are some exceptions. Some Pokémon hatch into a more advanced form most of the time, but can also hatch into a baby form when conditions Pokémon as food It is stated in multiple Pokédex entries that some Pokémon are known to eat others, such as Pidgeot swooping down to catch a Magikarp meal from the water. Humans have also been implied to eat Pokémon, with the player's Mom's Cinnabar Volcano Burgers and Team Rocket's plot to sell Slowpoke Tails as a sweet treat in Generation II and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Farfetch'd itself is based on a specific manner for preparing a meal of duck, with its rarity in the wild being a result of overhunting. Several of the Sinnoh myths also mention eating Pokémon, saying that they will be born again if their bones are picked clean and returned to where the Pokémon was found. Additionally, some Pokémon are known to produce food products that can be consumed by either humans or Pokémon including: *Tropius and its fruit under its neck *Shuckle and its fermented Berry Juice *Chansey and Blissey's eggs *Miltank produces Moo Moo Milk *Combee's honey Classification Pokémon have been enumerated in several different regions by their local Pokémon professors, taking their primary example from Professor Oak, the developer of the first Pokédex. While Oak's initial development only counted the 151 Pokémon native to the Kanto region, by collaborating with the other professors to develop separatePokédex listings for each region, the National Pokédex, which counts all Pokémon known, currently catalogs 809 Pokémon. Pokémon are also classified according to several different types, depending on their strengths, weaknesses, and the moves they learn. Each of these types has certain strengths and weaknesses against others, with a total of 18 types identified so far. Pokémon are known to have either one or two types. Pokémon's types can be changed by moves like Soak and Conversion, and through abilities like Color Change. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Pokémon